Power distribution parameters such as power line current, power line voltage and network load distribution are useful for monitoring the efficiency of a power line distribution system. However, such information has not been available in a satisfactory manner to optimize network management. Consider power line current. The current flowing over a given power line may vary depending on the power needs of customers and the conditions of the power line network. Access to real time measurements of the current flowing through power lines at various portions of a network may allow the utility to more efficiently allocate distribution resources. However, current measurements typically have only been available at transfer substations (i.e., a location where the high voltage power lines couple to medium voltage power lines for regional power distribution) and, in some instances, at the customer's power meter. Accordingly, there is a need for measuring power line current and other parameters at many locations. Further, in order to allow the utility to dynamically modify its network in response network conditions, there is a need to communicate real time power line current measurements and/or other power distribution parameter data from many locations to a processing center of the utility.
One challenge for providing such data includes difficulty in obtaining accurate power line current measurements. Still another challenge involves isolating the data gathering and communication devices from the medium voltage power line signals. Accordingly, there is a need for a system for gathering and communicating power distribution parameters, such as power line current, power line voltage, power line power factor data, harmonic content, transient load conditions (cold-load pick-up), fault detection, and other such parameters.